marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-12041)
Symbiosis It followed Peter to Harry Osborn's house, where it, at first, tried to kill him. After realizing that Peter is Spider-Man, it became confused and began jumping from host to host. Using its ability to latch onto anyone and use their powers while taking control of their bodies, it fused with Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist and even Flash Thompson in the process. After bonding to Spider-Man, it became complete and proclaimed itself as Venom, and attempted to kill Peter's friends and allies. When it targeted Harry, Peter suddenly began to regain control and fight back, and eventually broke free. Although he couldn't best Venom in hand-to-hand combat, he trapped Venom and shocked him with the recently acquired "electro-webs", seemingly destroying him. Norman Osborn later admitted to Octavius that the symbiote was a success, and that he wanted a new prototype, one that Spider-Man and his friends couldn't defeat. Octavius stated that he would begin working on it. A small piece of the symbiote ended up on a piano in Harry's family room at some point, likely while it was jumping from host to host. Without Peter noticing, Harry scraped it into a bottle, trapping it, and keeping it for his purposes. Venom Returns After attempting to train the symbiote, Harry Osborn used it to impress his father, becoming the new Spider-Man. Harry revealed to Peter that he was the new Spider-Man, not knowing Peter was the original, and assured him that he had it under control. When his father blew him off, Harry became enraged, and the suit began to feed off his negative emotions. During a battle with a Robot Dragon Man, the suit began to consume Harry, and eventually transformed him into a massive, hulking creature. The new Venom fought Spider-Man across the city, until he was thrown into a massive television screen. The electricity caused the suit to explode, freeing Harry. However, a small piece of the suit survived and haunted Harry. Venom later reemerged and possessed Harry, and began framing Spider-Man. Realizing Venom was back, Peter questioned Harry, only to find that he wasn't aware of Venom's return, and that the suit was taking control at night, while he was sleeping. Venom attempted to attack Norman Osborn, only to be stopped by the S.H.I.E.L.D. trainees. Reluctantly, Spider-Man informed them that Harry was Venom, and they began work on an "anti-venom" that would purge Harry of the symbiote. When the serum was completed, Spider-Man fought Venom until finally injecting him with the serum, forcing the symbiote to reject Harry. The Goblin Venom reemerged again shortly after Norman Osborn was transformed into the ogre-like creature known as the Goblin. In a crazed state, the Goblin claimed Venom to be his son, and the two attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Venom attacked Spider-Man under the Goblin's orders, but Spider-Man eventually managed to get Harry to break free of the symbiote's control once more. Disappointed, the Goblin collected the symbiote, and swore to find a more suitable host. Carnage Much later, the Goblin kidnapped Peter Parker and injected the symbiote directly into his bloodstream. However, the combination of Peter's blood and the symbiote produced an entirely new symbiote altogether, which was dubbed "Carnage". After Carnage was let loose, the S.H.I.E.L.D. trainees attempted to fight it, only to fail, until Harry stepped in and took the symbiote off of Peter. Rebound with the symbiote, Harry began referring to himself as "we" instead of "I", apparently now in control. Venom went after the Goblin, and briefly formed an alliance with Spider-Man. The two managed to fight off the Goblin, with Harry expressing that he still loved his father, no matter what he had become. The symbiote leaves Harry, and the Goblin collects it once more before fleeing. Helicarrier Outbreak The Goblin was later captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and taken on to the helicarrier to transport him to a holding cell on the Moon. He had smuggled a sample of the Venom symbiote on board, and it quickly began spreading across the ship, infecting nearly everyone on board; including Nick Fury. Spider-Man made a short-lived alliance with Otto Octavius to create a serum powerful enough to not only purge the ship of Venom, but to cure Norman Osborn. In an attempt to stop Spider-Man and Octavius, the Goblin donned the Venom symbiote himself and attacked them. Spider-Man managed to hold the Venom Goblin off long enough for Otto to finish his cure, which succeeded in curing Osborn and ridding the S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives of Venom. The hostless Venom was then fired out of the ship's airlock, and left in orbit. Spider-Man and a reformed Norman Osborn (who was now going by the name Iron Patriot) would later fight a "Spider-Soldiers" army created by Otto Octavius, which used samples of the Venom symbiote. Agents of S.M.A.S.H. A modified form of the symbiote, called "Gamma Venom", was sent to attack the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., drawing power from the gamma radiation emitting from them. Spider-Man arrived to aid the Hulks in the battle, and Gamma Venom was defeated after it was discovered to be vulnerable to sonic vibrations. Agent Venom At some point in time, the symbiote bonded itself to Scorpion. Spider-Man defeated him and removed the symbiote from him. Unbeknownst to him, however, the symbiote had attached to Flash Thompson. The symbiote remained undetected on Flash until Beetle attacked Midtown High, in which the symbiote finally bonded completely to Flash. Flash, however, retained complete control, and defeated Beetle. Spider-Man attempted to get Flash to reject the symbiote, which resulted in the two brawling. Their battle was interrupted by the appearance of Taskmaster, who attempted to forcefully remove the symbiote from Flash. Flash and Spider-Man worked together to defeat Taskmaster, who managed to get away. Flash finally attempted to reject the symbiote, but it would not leave. At the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, it was revealed that the symbiote had chosen Flash as a permanent host. It was soon decided that Flash would join Nick Fury's New Warriors program, under the alias "Agent Venom". | Powers = Seemingly those of the Venom Symbiote of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Venom Symbiote of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Venom is vulnerable to electricity and possibly to sonic vibrations. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The credits for "Venom" first listed him as "Harry Osborn a.k.a. Venom", before Harry even acquired the symbiote. * While bonded to Harry Osborn, Venom is shown to hiss, a trait that wasn't present while it was bonded to Spider-Man and the other hosts. * Only certain hosts of Venom have the traditional "spider symbol" that Venom usually has in other adaptations (these specific hosts being Peter Parker, Harry Osborn, and Norman Osborn). The exact reason for this is unknown. ** When appearing in "Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H." animated series, the spider symbol appeared on all variants of Gamma Venom, though from its second host onward, its coloration changed to match. * In the "Guardians of the Galaxy" animated series, the alien version of the symbiote appears. This is a major coincidence as why an alien species and a lab experiment of similar qualities would appear in the same universe. * This is the first animated appearance of the Venom Symbiote that doesn´t have Eddie Brock as a host. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Clones of Peter Parker Category:Venom Family Category:Clones Created By Otto Octavius Category:Organic Webbing Category:Permanently Bonded (Symbiotes) Category:Oscorp Experiment Category:Doctor Octopus Experiment Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Stretching Category:Artificial Symbiotes